What Happened Next? Intro
by hooperchick24
Summary: Charlie Landers thinks it's all over, that he had beat Hero Rising. But when he finds out that Jason has been kidnapped by Powers, he'll risk anything to save him, even his life.
1. Intro

**Intro**

Charlie Landers lay back and watched his little brother try to get past the levels of their favorite game, "Hero Rising." Charlie had done the impossible and defeated the game. Not just in the virtual world, but also in real life. It had been weeks since Aaron Stone took out a very powerful villain. Damaged, along with the mutants of Sector 21, had finally been defeated. Not much had happened since. Emma was still Emma. Jason was still Jason. S.T.A.N. had gone back to Hall Industries and T. Abner Hall had gone back into the shadows.

After Jason was told the truth about Charlie's double life, he had taken Hero Rising more seriously. Now, Charlie watched and laughed at his brother who was arguing with the virtual Damaged.

"You're going down Damaged! Yep that's right, you're facing a Landers bro. Nowhere to go now!"

Charlie watched as Terminus Mag, Jason's avatar, was thrown across the screen.

"Uuuhh, come on! He's impossible to beat. Don't say anything!"

"Come on Jase. We've been through this. He can't hear you and he's already been defeated."

"Yeah, by you. I'm part of this team now. I got to catch up with the program."

"Since when. All the bad guys are defeated. Gone. Powers and Damaged are captured. We got nothing to worry about anymore."

"Whatever."

Jason continued to play and Charlie continued to laugh. He thought back to the day he had to come clean and tell Jason everything. He should have been more careful. After Jason find out, he wasn't mad. He was obsessed. After that, every time he played Hero Rising and faced a new bad guy he would ask question after question about his missions. It was getting a little annoying, but that didn't matter now. He had accomplished his mission. He had taken out the bad guys and had protected his family at the same time.

"Aaron Stone." Charlie whispered to himself before falling asleep .

_Short chapter, I know. It will get better. This is just a little introduction about what happens after Charlie defeats Damaged in the season finale. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Charlie walked out of math class with an emotionless face. With S.T.A.N. gone and nobody to pull him out in the middle of class, he felt normal. He was normal, before his life changed, so why did normal feel so odd. Was it because instead of running from one of Helix's beasts, he was running laps in P.E. Or maybe it was the fact that instead of fighting mutants he was fighting the everyday life of a highschooler again. Charlie Landers missed his double life. With all the bad guys locked away there wasn't anyone to fight anymore. He was and will forever be Charlie Landers, highschooler.

The day dragged on without any action, until he thought he saw S.T.A.N. and Emma talking. Emma was back on her regular schedule so they didn't get to see each other much. He was in the hall when he saw them. Someone bumped into him from behind and he turned to see who it was. When he turned around Emma and S.T.A.N. were nowhere to be seen. Charlie thought that that was strange because S.T.A.N. was back at Hall Industries getting fixed up and updated. Whatever

Later that day, during lunch, Emma came up to him.

"Emma! What are you doing here? I thought your schedule got changed or something."

"We don't have much time. Come with me."

Charlie was too excited to ask where they were going, so he just followed.

They loaded the SSJ and flew over to Hall Industries. When they arrived Charlie noticed that Mr. Hall was back in the shadows.

"Aaron, I'm glad you're here. We got some really bad news."

"What is it? Did Damaged escape?"

"No, I have just been informed that Powers is still on the loose."

"What! That's impossible! I beat him…he's locked up!"

One of my guards thought that Powers was acting strange…so I made him run a test on him. It turns out that Powers and U had it all planned out. U shape shifted into Powers. Powers is still out there."

"Powers…..he played us. What about Damaged? Was he involved?"

"No. Damaged had no idea about the plan….or so he told us."

"Charlie, he knows your identity. What are you going to do?"

"Jason. I got to tell him. Powers only knows about Jason. All I got to do is keep an eye out for him."

And with that, the short meeting was done.

_Oh no. Powers is still out there…but you already knew that. The ending of Mutant Rain Part dose ended with Powers entering a really bright room. What is he planning? _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Charlie was back at Neverending Comics working his butt off. Charlie had blown off his job at Neverending Comics so much that he had almost been fired. Now he was making up for it by working alone while Jo and Eugene were at home with their excuses. He hadn't seen Jason at all today and he was worried. _Had Powers kidnapped Jason? Powers is probably at my house waiting for me. Stop it. Jason is just being Jason. For all I know he's probably with Rico or getting picked on by Budnick. Nothing to worry about. Just stay cool._

Charlie's mind had been on Jason all day and he couldn't concentrate on organizing comics and videogames on the shelves. Then out of nowhere Jason walked in laughing and joking around with one of his friends from school.

"Jason…..where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"

"Sorry _mom_, I didn't know I had a curfew after school," Jason said with a sarcastic voice.

"Sorry bro, but I got something to tell you."

Charlie motioned to the back room. Jason lost the sarcasm in his voice and got serious all of a sudden. He quickly said bye to his friends and followed Charlie into the back room. Jason remembered the first time he found out about the back room. He had walked in on his brother and found him with Emma in his Aaron Stone suit. Of course he had fainted after Charlie told him the truth. He couldn't believe that everyone knew about this but him. He wasn't really mad. After that day, Jason drowned Charlie with questions about his adventures. Now, Jason was over the excitement because he was know part of the team and had to take things more seriously.

Charlie sat down and motioned to Jason to do the same. By the look on Charlie's face, Jason knew this was bad news. _Dang It! Today wasn't the day that Jason would get a Terminus Mag suit_.

"_Jason. I got some bad news."_

"_Figured."_

"_Jason, this is serious!-"_

"_I know, I know, so what's up?"_

"_You know that guy Powers, from Hero Rising-"_

"_You mean that freaky guy who says that he can't feel pain?-Oh sorry, you were saying."_

"_Anyways. Well Hall just informed me that he's still out there."_

"_Wha- "_

"_Let me finish. Like I was saying, he's still on the loose. Jase he knows about you. He knows who you are. You got to be way more careful from now on. _

"_Charlie. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be careful."_

_For the next few weeks, Charlie stuck to Jason like glue. The only exception was school. Charlie figured that school was safe enough. Their mom was starting to wonder why her two sons, who would fight over who got the last fruit pop, were spending soo much time together._

"_Hey, Charlie"_

"_Hey mom what's up?"_

"_You and Jason have been spending a lot of time together. What's going on?"_

"_Mom, you think it's weird for two brothers to spend some quality time together?"_

"_No. It's weird that you and Jason are spending some quality time together. I mean you guys fight over everything. Are you sure everything is alright?"_

"_Yeah mom, why would you think that?_

"_I don't know. You teenagers are hard to figure out. I think it's great that you're spending some time with Jason. He's always been complaining about how you're never home."_

"_He complained?"_

"_Yeah, well I got to go. Work is a hassle. O Charlie. I'm going on a business trip this weekend. I need you to watch Jason for me."_

"_Sure."_

"_Love you, bye." _

_So their mom wasn't going to be home this weekend. Great. If he though Jason was annoying then, now Jason was so annoying that he wanted to punch him. Anyways, that also meant that Charlie had to sacrifice dating until Powers was tracked down. Charlie had to drive Jason to and from school. Jason in the car was a nightmare. Everyday after school, Jason rode shot gun. He would turn the music up so loud that Charlie had to rolled up the windows. Who knew that babysitting Jason 24/7 would drain the life from him. But it was worth it._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charlie had to stop at the grocery store to pick up some groceries the next day. Charlie was in charge for breakfast, lunch, and dinner since their mom was on the business trip. Of course Jason was with him so he had no chance of flirting with the cute girl at the cash register. As they were driving home they stopped at a red light. A mustang convertible pulled up next to them and Charlie noticed that it was full of girls. Jason thought it was the perfect time to roll down his window and turned the music on full blast. Charlie slid down in his seat and waited for the green light. The thirty seconds of waiting felt like hours. Finally, they were able to go and Charlie felt relieved when the convertible made a right turn, away from the embarrassment.

When they pulled up, Charlie turned and glared at Jason.

"Dude, what? Don't look at me that way."

"Jase, you're so embarrassing! Next time you're sitting in the back seat."

"Relax. I'm sorry."

"Go get the groceries."

"Why do I need to get them? O, so I embarrass you for like thirty seconds and I get slave labor?"

"Jason, just get the bags."

Jason got out of the car and mumbled something under his breath. Something about not being fair. Charlie got out and saw Emma walking his way.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey Charlie."

"So, got anything yet on Powers?"

"No, not yet. Hey did I tel-"

Before Emma could finish they heard a scream from the house. Jason's scream. Emma and Charlie looked at each other and ran for the house…..but they were too late. The SSJ that Charlie had crashed a couple of months ago was hovering over his house. _Could it be Hall? No. Hall's in the shadows. He doesn't come out in broad daylight. _

When they finally ran inside Charlie started to call out for Jason. He walked into the kitchen and all he found was a spilled grocery bag that Jason was carrying. His little brother was gone


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Charlie had never felt so panicked before. Jason….gone? He had promised his mom to look after Jason. He had even promised his dad before the accident. Charlie felt angry and wanted to punch a wall.

_"Charlie calm down. We'll get him back don't worry."_

"_Don't worry? Powers just kidnapped my brother and I'm suppose to stay calm? Emma, this isn't a game anymore. It never was! It was gonna happen sooner or later. This is my fault!"_

Charlie was yelling now. Loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Emma was shocked and didn't know what to say. She needed Charlie to calm down. She put her hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"_No it's not. You didn't do anything. I'll help you find him. Yelling isn't going to make things better."_

_"I'm sorry Em. It's just that…..I can't believe Powers would stoop so low. When he messes with my family, he's messing with Aaron Stone."_

Oh no. Emma knew what that meant. Every time Charlie talked about himself in third person, that meant that he was about to do something stupid and probably end up getting hurt. She wanted to help Charlie get Jason back, but she didn't want to if it meant that Charlie might end up getting killed. Ever since Emma started working for Hall Industries and had to move next door to Charlie, she had started to like him. Every time Charlie disappeared or went after Necros, she would sit and hope for his return. Now they were the best of friends. She knew that she couldn't change Charlie's mind. Powers had his brother and nothing was going to get in the way of Charlie. She knew that he would do anything for his brother. Even give up his life. She knew the one person who could maybe change his mind. T. Abner Hall. She didn't want to involve Hall in this but it was the only way.

Jason was sitting in the back of the SSJ. His hands and feet were tied and he couldn't move. How could he have been so stupid! Most people would notice a stranger sitting patiently on their couch when they came home. You have to pass the living room in order to get to the kitchen. He had walked in and kind of noticed the stranger but ignored him. He didn't know why. He had walked into the kitchen to set the grocery bag down. When he turned around he came face-to-face with the man that Charlie had been keeping him safe from. He only had time to drop the bag and scream before he was loaded up into the SSJ. Now he lay their with his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied so tight that he was starting to loose feeling in them. _Not to worry. Charlie will rescue me. He always does. _

That was true. Charlie had always been there for him. Since they were little. He remembered the time that he was trying to win the prize money for Buddy Verse. He had failed and would of fallen 40ft from the bridge if it wasn't for Charlie. Or the time when he was being held captive at the bank. Of course Jason didn't know about Charlie's double life then. Charlie had always been there.

Jason looked around. Powers was flying the SSJ, Steel Trap was in the passenger seat, and Dr. Galapagoes was in the back, next to him. Jason had been playing Hero Rising 24/7 and went through all the trouble in remembering the names of his captors. They looked freakier in real life. _How could Charlie fight them and not crack up laughing at their ugliness?_

Jason sat in silence for what felt like hours. This was the bank all over again. All he needed was a banana.

Emma knew that Charlie would never agree to get Mr. Hall involved, so she had to trick him.

_"Hey Charlie, Mr. Hall needs to see you."_

_"What for?"_

_"I don't know, he didn't say."_

_"What's more important than trying to find my brother.?"_

Emma had to try a different approach.

_"I think this has something to do with Powers."_

Emma tried really hard not to lie. She hated lying to him. This _had_ to so with powers so she continued.

_"Yeah, Mr. Hall wants to talk to you about the issue."_

_"Why, has he tracked him down?"_

_"Who knows. Let's go."_

Charlie followed without saying anything.

They arrived at Hall Industries and found Mr. Hall in his usual spot-behind the shadows.

_"Mr. Hall, you wanted to see me?"_

_"Yes. This is about your brother."_

Charlie couldn't believe it! Emma had told him. This was none of Hall's business. He turned around and started to walk away but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

_"Charlie wait."_

He turned around and found Tatianna standing next to Hall's desk. Tatianna and Mr. Hall had been spending more time together after their victory. Hall finally understood Tatianna and Tatianna had agreed to work for the good side.

_"Tatianna! What are you doing here?"_

_"I live here duh. Mr. Hall's my dad, remember?"_

_"Right."_

Charlie didn't know why he felt so nervous. When he first rescued her from the bad guys, she had stabbed him in the back, literally. They had worked together before, so he didn't know why he felt so nervous. Was he sweating too? Anyways, Charlie thought it over and then sat down.

"_Charlie, Emma told me about your brother. I want to help."_

_"Why? This is my problem, not yours."_

_"This is my problem. It's all of our problem."_

_"No thanks. I need to do this alone. I know Powers. He'll hurt Jason if he knows I have back-up."_

_"Charlie, I'm not letting you do this alone. It's too dangerous. Just wait. We'll get a location and come up with a plan."_

Charlie was too angry to listen.

"_No. Mr. Hall. I already made up my mind. I'm going and you're not going to stop me. Nobody is!"_

"_Charlie-"_

"_No Emma. Not even you."_

"_But you don't even know where he is!"_

"_I will find out. Whatever it takes!"_

And with that, Charlie walked out. Emma wanted to stop him but Mr. Hall told her to let him go_. _

"_Emma, Stan, I want you to do whatever it takes to keep an eye on him. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Don't let him out of your site!"_

"_Yes, sir."_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Charlie got home and flopped down on his bed. He was too depressed to eat dinner or play Hero Rising. Who did Mr. Hall think he was, telling him he couldn't go after his little brother. Mr. Hall didn't know what he was talking about. What did he know about family. He spends all his time doing his job that he forgets about his daughter. His daughter hated him so much that she had decided to work for the bad guys.

Charlie sat there in silence. He was all alone. First his dad now his brother. No! Jason was still alive. He just knew it. Charlie wanted to know where Powers was so he could take him out. He sat there for a few more minutes trying to think of what to do next. A few minutes later his TV screen lit up and the Hero Rising home screen took place. A small envelope icon told him he had mail. He got up curiously and cautiously walked over to the TV. He put his headset on and clicked on the icon. It was a video transmission so he sat down and watched.

"_Aaron Stone. Finally, after all these years, I have found your weakness."_

In the background he could see Jason tied to a chair and struggling.

_"Charlie-"_

Charlie saw a big muscular guy gag Jason. Then, he took out a collar and fastened it to Jason's neck.

"_I see you've noticed the collar. With the press of a button , this collar will sent 50,000wats of electricity through little Jason's body. I don't know about you but that's a lot of electricity. Enough __to kill a person. So , listen here and listen good. You have three days to bring me the serum if you want to see your brother alive ever again. Try anything and I'll press the button. Game Over!"_

The screen flickered off. Charlie stood there frozen with his mouth open. He was too shocked. He finally got up and threw his headset across the room. He _was _going to find his brother and he _was _going to take Powers down.

Jason sat, tied to a chair. A few minutes ago Powers had came in and sent Charlie a video about how he was going to electrify Jason if he didn't get a serum. All Jason could do was yell out Charlie's name before this really big guy gaged him. Talk about being rude. After that the same beefy guy came and got him. Now Jason sat alone on the cold ground of a stone room. There were no windows. There was only one door, but it was locked. Charlie had three days to save him. Three days! Jason wasn't going to die of electrocution, he was going to die of boredom.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Charlie was up all night trying to read the blueprints of Hall Industries. If he was going to save Jason, he was going to need his wheels. The blueprints were in some kind of code that only an android could read. He knew that because he had snooped around S.T.A.N. 's room for anything useful. Don't ask where he found the blueprints, he just did.

So there he had sat for about 4 hours until they had finally made sense. Getting past security wasn't going to be a problem. He just hoped that he wouldn't run into Mr. Hall and get busted. He wasn't aloud to go after Jason by himself. What's the worst that can happen? He went over his plan in his head and finally was able to get some shut eye.

The next morning the door bell rang. Charlie got up and opened it and was surprised to see Vas and Ram standing on the porch.

"Vas? Ram? What are you guys doing here?"

Ram- "O hi Aar- I mean Charlie. We were just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by and say hello."

Vas and Ram looked nervous and their voices were shaky.

Vas- "Yeah, we wanted to stop by and…invite you to breakfast!"

"Really? You came all the way from India to invite me to breakfast?"

Vas- "Yeah, we haven't seen each other in so long so we decided to hang out."

"Right. Fine, just give me a minute."

Charlie ran upstairs to put on some clean clothes. Obviously, Emma had something to do with this. Vas and Ram lived in India. There's no way that they were "just in the neighborhood." Charlie went along with it and together, all three friends loaded up in Charlie's car and took off. Little did he know that upstairs in his room there was a certain "girl from next door" looking at the blueprints that Charlie forgot to put away.

After they ate breakfast, Vas and Ram dragged Charlie around the mall. Charlie thought that it was weird. Vas and Ram hated shopping. They stopped at the food court and Emma just happened to be there. Emma joined them and pretended to be excited about shopping. Charlie needed to get away from them if he wanted to accomplish his mission. Every time he would start to say an excused about why he needed to leave Emma would interrupt him.

"Ok, Emma what's going on?"

"What do you mean. We're just a group a friends hanging out at the mall."

"Yeah but you guys hate shopping. Especially you!"

"That's not true! I like shopping."

"Yeah, shopping for explosives."

So all day they were at the mall. Charlie was started to get frustrated. He knew exactly what was going on. There were keeping him from going after Jason. They spent 2 more hours at the mall and then Charlie let out a sigh of relief when Emma announced that she was getting tired of walking. They loaded up the car and drove towards Charlie's house. It was a little late, but that was alright. He had 2 days left. No biggie. Vas was at the wheel. _Who knew he could drive? _Vas made a left turn instead of the right turn they needed to get home.

"Vas, hey you made a wrong turn!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You made a left turn instead of a right!"

"No, this is a short-cut."

Charlie didn't want to argue. He turned to glare at Emma but she was looking the other way. _Another detour. _Vas drove down the road towards carnival music and bright flashing lights. The fair. Were they serious! Vas parked the car and they all got out. Charlie decided that there was no use in arguing so he pretended to have a good time. By the end of the night, Charlie wasn't pretending.

"Hey Jason!"

Charlie turned at the sound of his brother's name. It was just a group of boys. That brought him back to reality. He turned, were Vas and Ram were arguing over who's prize was bigger. He saw Emma walking away from them.

"Hey Vas, Ram? Where's Emma going?

"Oh she has to use the ladies room, why?"

"No reason."

This was the opportunity he needed. He bought a hot dog and prepared for the greatest performance of his life. He took a big bite out of his hotdog and pretended to choke. He grabbed his throat and rolled around on the ground. Like he expected, Vas and Ram panicked and called a nearby paramedic. He was taken to a mini first aid tent and was told to lie down and wait for the professional paramedic. Vas and Ram sat outside the tent trying to calm down.

As soon as the paramedic left to get a professional he jumped up and slid underneath the tent flat. He ran towards the parking lot and jumped into his car. He got home and found S.T.A.N. repairing his hand.

"Hey S.T.A.N…Mr. Hall needs to see me ASAP. Could you bring around the SSJ?"

"Mr. Hall wants to see you? He didn't contact me?"

"Yeah he wants to see me privately to discuss an issue."

"Okay…"

S.T.A.N. turned his ear.

"There. The SSJ should take you strait to Hall Industries."

"Thanks!"

Charlie loaded the SSJ and took off. When he arrived he had to go through the lobby.

"Sorry Mr. Stone, but Mr. Hall isn't here right now."

"Oh, it's okay. He wanted me to pick up something."

The lobby person opened the door and Charlie ran towards the gadgets room. _Just my luck. Mr. Hall isn't here. Hope it stays that way for now._

Charlie entered the small room. He had been here only once. The time when he got his new gear. He searched and found his suit hanging on the wall. He took the padding off the suit and put it under his shirt. He left the rest of the suit behind. He replaced his Nikes with the X5's. Last, he walked to a secret compartment he remembered was on the wall and opened it. Inside lay his gauntlet. He grabbed his bike and raced out of Hall Industries.

Charlie was on the highway when he realized he didn't know where to go. Powers sed he'd send him a location. Charlie's phone vibrated and he had to pull over to answer it. It was a text message. From Powers. On the screen were coordinates and at the bottom were the words _50,000wats._

"_Indiana," _Charlie whispered under his breath. He continued down the highway. He drove all night without stopping. He didn't have to stop for gas because his bike used a special fuel that didn't run out. Every 5 minutes he would check his watch to make sure he wouldn't run out of time.

He finally arrived in the morning.. Jason was being held hostage in northern Indiana near Lake Michigan. There was nothing there but sand. He found a large bush and stashed his bike there. The bush was the only plant in sight. He looked down at his gauntlet. He looked at it for a while and took it off. He safely put it in one of the bike's compartment. That way Powers would know that he wasn't gonna try anything.

He walked towards a large crumbled building. It looked like it could fall any second. He walked inside cautiously. It was one large room. The only light was coming through cracks and holes on the ceiling.

"_Aaron…Stone"_

Charlie turned around and came face-to-face with Dr. Necros.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Charlie couldn't believe it. Dr. Necros was gone. Destroyed by Damaged!

"Necros?"

"Yes Stone, surprised?"

Charlie was too shocked. He stood there with his mouth hanging open. From behind him stepped out none other than Powers.

"Aaron Stone. You're just in time. Now give me the serum and I'll gladly let u leave with your brother."

Panic took over Charlie's body. He didn't have the serum. He didn't even know where Hall kept it.

"What, no serum? Well that's too bad. I told you not to try anything!"

He slowly took out a remote with a red button in the middle. Charlie recognized the remote.

"Wait! No Stop!"

Powers stopped and looked at Charlie.

"I don't have the serum because I don't know where it is. Hall has it hidden somewhere. He didn't tell me where it is."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

Powers motioned to a guard standing in the corner.

"Take him and lock him up."

"What? What about my brother?"

Charlie was taken away. The guards dragged him through a labyrinth of halls. They stopped and opened a metal door. It was dark inside. He was thrown into the room and the door was closed and locked by the guard. He landed hard on concrete and let a small moan escape his lips.

"Charlie?"

Charlie stood up and looked in the direction of the voice. Leaning against the wall was a pale figure.

"Jason?"

He ran and hugged his brother with all his strength.

"Charlie chill out. I can't breath."

Charlie pulled away and stared at his brother. He was a little skinnier and paler than the last time he saw him. Other than that he was still the same Jason.

"It's about time you came. I thought I was going to die of boredom. There's nothing to do in this place."

"O Jason, I'm so glad you're okay. What they do to you. You're so pale."

"Nothing. I been locked in here for three days. What about you? Where's your suit?"

"O. I didn't bring it."

"How are we suppose to bust out of here? The walls are made of concrete. It's not like we can dig out of here."

"I didn't bring my suit because…because if Powers saw me in my suit then he would know something is up. If I tried anything he would…"

"What, electrocute me? Come on Charlie. Those things only happen in movies."

"No they don't Jase. This isn't a game. You know that."

"I know. So, what now?" Isn't Emma or Stan suppose to like come to the rescue or something?"

"No. They don't know where I am."

"That's great. So what's our plan?"

"O, I don't have one. I was going to wing it."

"Really? We're doom."

For hours they sat in the dark room. They talked and joked around, until Charlie remembered the collar.

"We have to get this collar off you."

"How?"

Charlie got up and tried to pull the collar off, but as soon as he touched the collar, it shocked him.

"Ouch!"

He tried to use his shirt for protection but the collar still shocked him. Charlie gave up and sat back down. Jason was so bored. He searched his pockets to see if he could at least find a paperclip. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pink laser gun. Charlie looked over and stared at Jason.

"Jase."

"Yeah?"

"What's that doing in your pocket?"

"I guess I forgot to put it back. Haha…"

"Jase….."

"Hey, maybe we can use this to get out of here!"

"We can use this to take this collar off."

Jason looked over at Charlie.

"Are you crazy? You're gonns blow my head off!"

"No. I've done this before. Just hold still."

Jason closed his eyes. Charlie looked for an angle. He aimed at the wall and fired. _Perfect shot! _The laser hit the collar just right and split it in half.

"That's how it's done, yeah!"

"So, now that that's done, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Shhh. You here that. Guards. They must have heard the noise. Just follow my lead. Sit there and look innocent."

The guard opened the door and stepped in. He looked around and then at Jason.

"What's going on in here!"

Jason sat there and tried to look innocent. Charlie slowly walked behind the guard. He took aim and fired at the guard's back. Jason caught the guard before he could hit the ground. Charlie took the uniform off the guard. Jason got the message and looked through the guard's belt to see if he could find some handcuffs. The guard's uniform was a perfect fit on Charlie. Charlie put the guard's mask on and together they dragged the guard to the corner of the room. He grabbed the guard's belt and tied Jason's hands together.

Cautiously, Charlie and Jason walked out into the hallway. Charlie walked behind Jason to make it look like Jason was a prisoner. They passed a few guards but none bothered them. The halls were confusing. The all looked the same. They walked on and on. It seemed like they were walking in circles. They came across a map posted on the wall. Just what they needed. They looked at the map. The map told them that they needed to go strait until they reached an emergency exit. They continued to walk. Jason stop suddenly and Charlie bumped into him. Jason pulled Charlie into an empty cell.

"What's wrong."

"Shh. I just saw Powers walking this way."

Charlie looked around and found a bag. He put it over Jason's head and together they walked out of the closet. They continued to walk strait. Jason was right. Powers was walking their way. Charlie was fighting an urge to turn and run. Powers looked their way and stopped. Charlie was sweating inside the mask. They had come this far. Freedom was only 900ft away.

"And who do we have here?"

Charlie disguised his voice as much as he could.

"Uhh, trespasser. Caught him snooping around. I'm taking him to one of the empty cells."

"Carry on."

And with that, Powers walked away. _Ooooooo, that was close. _They continued until they reached the door. They turned the knob and stepped into the clear cool night.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Alarms started blaring through the halls. Charlie took a peek through the hall and saw guards running their way from all directions.

"Run!"

The two brothers ran. Jason followed Charlie. They made their way to where Charlie's bike was hidden.

"Get on! Hurry!"

Charlie tossed the pink laser to Jason. He reached into the bike's compartment and pulled out his gauntlet. He put it on and jumped onto the bike. He tossed a helmet to Jason and they took off. They raced through the sand.

"Uhhhh, Charlie. I think you better go faster. Their on our tail!"

"I'm on it!"

Charlie gunned the engine and they raced through the streets of Gary, Indiana. Powers and his guards were chasing them on their bikes. Charlie could outride them. _Piece of Cake_. Behind them, Charlie's hair on the back of his neck stood up. He felt a tingling feeling. Out of nowhere a bolt of lightning exploded the car next to them. Charlie took a glance behind his shoulder and saw a traitor. Dr. Galapagoes was at the wheel of a black bike. Charlie remembered that Damaged had tricked Galapagoes into using his power for his benefit. Charlie had saved his life and how does he repay him? By running away and joining Powers. Charlie turned a corner just as the spot where he'd been, vaporized and a hole took it's place.

Charlie continued to doge the lightning and lasers. How was he going to loose them. He let his mind drift for a second. That was a mistake. That's all the time that Dr. Galapagoes needed. He shot some lightning at Charlie's bike. The back wheel of the bike and exploded. Charlie snapped back into reality, but was too late. Charlie and Jason were thrown from the bike. They went flying through the air. Charlie landed on the hood of a car. Jason landed beside him. It was a good thing that he was wearing a helmet. Pain shot through Charlie's body. He glanced up and saw the remains of his bike scattered all over the road. Powers and his guards were getting close. _Well, I tried. _

_Charlie grabbed Jason's arm and closed his eyes. He prepared for the worst. The sound of the SSJ made Charlie open his eyes. Above them were the familiar lights of the SSJ. They were loaded into the SSJ just as Powers pounced on the hood of the car. At the wheel was Emma and she didn't look happy._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. Finally Emma broke the silence.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Em, come on. You know I had to come after him. And…thanks."

"What was that?"

"I said thx okay. If it wasn't for you we would have been doomed."

"You're lucky I remembered that chip I implanted in your cell phone."

"What chip?"

"On nothing, don't worry about it."

"Emma look, I'm sorry about disobeying Mr. Hall and for running off like that. I just had to. Jason is my brother and I would never forget myself if something happened to him." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold On! Charlie wanted to rescue me and you wouldn't let him? Come on. Do you not know who he is? He's Aaron Stone. Greatest gamer on Earth and awesome big brother. Emma, I'm very disappointed in you."

"Yeah but did you forget what just happened? If I would have been a second too late, both of you wouldn't be here right now. I told you, Charlie. Powers doesn't play around. This was too dangerous! Promise me that you won't do anything like this again!"

"Emma-"

"Promise!"

"Ok, I promise."

"Ok, now that that is settled we have to deal with Mr. Hall."

"Oh yeah…he's probably really mad at me."

They arrived at Hall Industries and found Mr. Hall behind his desk. He didn't look happy. Then again, you could never tell his expression. The whole gang gathered around Hall's desk and waited for him to start yelling.

"Aaron, I need to speak to you alone."

Charlie didn't want to argue and make him more angry so he followed Mr. Hall.

"Before you say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry and I should of listened to you and I've said this before, Jason's my brother and sorry but family comes first."

"Aaron, you put your life in danger, your brother's life in danger and you disobeyed orders. I can't have you running off like that. You're the best there is and I can't have you going off on suicide missions alone. You're a teenager, I get that. From the beginning I knew this wasn't going to work out. But you proved me wrong. Sure, you've had your good days and your bad days, but that doesn't mean you can go off like that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I didn't realize how important your family is to you. It's my responsibility to keep you and your family safe. I sent Stan to keep an eye on your family. Now that your brother knows about this, he's in more danger than before. Powers is still out there and has knowledge of your brother. It won't be long before he finds out about your mother. All I'm saying is that you have reached the next level. It will get harder. Keep up the good work and Aaron, I'm proud of you."

"I don't understand. Aren't you mad at me? I disobeyed your orders and almost got myself killed."

"True, but you survived and have accomplished yet another mission. I have to know something though. Why didn't you take your suit?"

"Well after Powers sent me the message I knew he was serious. If I would of taken my suit then Powers would of known that something was up. And I haven't yet got used to Jason seeing me in my suit."

Charlie got Jason and hurried home. Through all the excitement they had forgotten that their mom was coming home that day. They took the SSJ and raced home. Charlie and Jason ran in through the back door just as their mom was pulling up in the driveway. Jason went up to his room to change out of his singed shirt and Charlie tried to make himself look normal. When Mrs. Landers walked through the door she saw her two sons on the couch watching TV. She didn't think it was weird because according to Charlie, they were spending more quality time together.

"Hey guys, how was your weekend? Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Charlie and Jason looked at each other.

"No."

Their mom went upstairs to unpack.

"Hey bro, thanks for saving me from Powers. I promise, next time I'll be extra careful."

"No Jason. It's my fault you got kidnapped. I shouldn't of made you carry all those groceries inside."

"What? This is totally my fault. I embarrassed you and I deserve it."

"Jason I would have made you take them inside anyways."

"No!-"

"Jason, we are not fighting over this. I'm just glad you're okay."

"What are you talking about? I'm always ok. Hey what did Mr. Hall tell you? Did he ground you?"

"No he didn't ground me! He didn't say anything."

"Yeah okay well I don't know about you but I'm about to drop dead from lack of sleep. See you in the morning."

Charlie realized he was tired too and went up to his room. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a knock on his window. He wasn't surprised when he found Emma outside his window.

"Hey. I heard you almost died today."

"Yeah. I heard you're my own personal stalker."

"Oh shut-up. Good job out there."

"Oh so now you congratulate me."

"Charlie, thanks for not dieing."

"You're welcome. I didn't know you cared so much."

"Well I do. More than you know.

They looked at each other and then at the sky. The stars were out and Charlie didn't feel so tired anymore. The two friends sat on Charlie's roof and continued to talk while looking at the stars. It was a perfect night and everything had worked out. Jason was safe and so was Charlie. Powers was still out there. Charlie was kind of glad because he could go back to saving the world. One level at a time.


End file.
